yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 1. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Aikko and Nadira were writing their letters. Nadira: I sure hope Lucas can read my note. He's always been from my date ever since I mistook his poem for mine. Aikko: I for one am keeping in touch with Mary Bell. Nadira: Dear Lucas, I am doing well. So you can date with me for my very happy favorite days that we liked. And so, I will be happy with you. Love, Nadira. Aikko: Dear Mary Bell, How was your day? You are enjoying become a mermaid princess along by the team, because you and your friends of sunny bell was all along, and also I am a floral magician along with your sisters. And I have met your family in the Flower Magic World, also include your four loving sisters and six brothers too. And so you and me are Best Friends Forever. Yours truly, Aikko. So, They've send their notes to Lucas Kendall and Mary Bell. Meanwhile at the park, Twilight Sparkle was playing with her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Are you having fun at the park, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (smiles) I thought so. Then, The cakes came with their infant twins, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. I see you brought the twins with you. Mr. Carrot Cake: You bet, Twilight. Mrs. Cup Cake: I'm sure Flurry Heart could use a couple of playmates today. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (happy gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: It looks like they're friends already. Flurry Heart: (giggles) As Twilight and her friends arrived at Reefside, They've met with Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Tommy, Anton. What's all the ruckus? Tommy Oliver: Hi, Twilight. Anton and I were working on a little project of our own. Anton Mercer: That's right, We're opening our own Prehistoric Zoo. Twilight Sparkle: No way! Spike: Just like the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo! Blanc: Cool! Bill: Double Cool! Katherine Hillard: You don't know the half of it, Some of our friends from Angel Grove are here to help us out. Sunset Shimmer: I can hardly wait. Tommy Oliver: Neither can we, Sunset. At Canterlot High, Ransik came to see how Principal Celestia was doing. Ransik: Hello, Celestia. Do you have a moment? Principal Celestia: Sure, Ransik. Come on in. Ransik: (stepped right inside) So, How're you doing at Canterlot High? Principal Celestia: It was wonderful, My sister and I always take turn watching the school. Ransik: That's wonderful to hear, Celestia. Anytime you need some company, Let me know. Principal Celestia: Of course, Ransik. Thanks again for everything. So, Ransik left and back to Crystal Prep Academy. At Crystal Prep Academy, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith came to visit Grand Pear. Applejack: Howdy, Grand Pear. Still not tired of workin' I see. Grand Pear: Same as always, Applejack. Thanks to Ransik, Someone has to serve pear jam every breakfast. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Granny Smith: If only Bright Mac and Pear Butter can see us now. Apple Bloom: They're always with us, Granny Smith. (looked at Ransik) Right, Ransik? Ransik: Exactly, Apple Bloom. Even if in death, They'll always be in your hearts forever. Grand Pear: (sheds a tear) You're right, Ransik. And if they were alive today, I'd tell them how sorry I was for everything, My rivalry with Granny Smith and my temper got the best of me. Ransik: I'm sure they'd understand your guilt, Grand Pear. And now look at you, You still have your grandchildren and Granny Smith to visit you every often and still loved you very much. Granny Smith: Well said, Ransik. And I'm lettin' bygones be bygones thanks to AJ, Big Mac and AB. (sticks out her hand) Put'er there, Prickly old pear. Heh. Grand Pear: (chuckles) Back at ya, (shook hands with her) You old crab apple. Meanwhile at the evil lair, Ivan Ooze is beginning to get stronger by the minute. Ivan Ooze: Now that I'm strong again, I'm ready to put a stop to the Power Rangers. Chelsea Holmes: Well said, Ivan. Professor Dick: So, What's the first thing on the agenda? Ivan Ooze: By making Leia strong again. Brat: I can hardly wait for revenge. Bumblebee: Neither can we. Leia: I'm ready to carry on your plan, Father. Ivan Ooze: That's great to hear from you, Sweetie. Time to begin my revenge! (laughs evilly) Then, He started sending his Oozemen and Tengu Warriors to attack the city. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Crystal Prep Lab and met with Ransik and the other mentors. Ransik: Rangers, I'm glad you made it. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, What's the Ooze creep up to this time? Ms. Sara Bellum: It's not as complicated as you think, Rainbow. Amethyst Utonium: Ivan Ooze is reach out his own end game. Fluttershy: Oh dear, How terrible. Diabolico: Ivan Ooze must not win, We can't let those people get killed because of him. Zordon: We mustn't loose hope, Friends. Ransik is one who started the Harmony Force Rangers. And thanks to them, I have returned and ready to help them at their time of need. Twilight Sparkle: Zordon, We never let down Ransik against Nightmare Moon. And I know for sure that Ivan Ooze won't be taken down easily, But we won't let any of you down. Professor Utonium: We know you won't, Twilight. Zordon: Good luck to you, Harmony Force Rangers. Be careful, And may the power protect you. However, Ivan Ooze has other plans in mind. Principal Cinch: So, Ivan. What's next for you now? Ivan Ooze: It's quite simple really, Cinch. I know how to get rid of the Harmony Force Rangers. Dark Jankenman: How, Lord Ivan? Ivan Ooze: By separating them of course. Principal Cinch: And how soon are you going to pull that off? Ivan Ooze: Right about now. As for the Rangers, They fought off the Foot Soldiers. Twilight Sparkle: There's Ivan Ooze now! Time we put a stop to his evil for good! Rainbow Dash: Keep going, Twilight! Mirage: We got your back! As Twilight set off to stop Ivan, Leia encountered her own evil counterpart. Young Leia: Oh no! Leia: Ah, Just the young counterpart I was looking for. You won't escape me that easily. Young Leia: Not unless I have enough magic to use for good! (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Leia: You're mine! Young Leia: Not for long! As their fight goes on, The Justice Squad came to the rescue just as the blue trademark smoke appears. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the Ultimate Treasure to you priced position! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Assemble! Let's Get Dangerous! Just as they fought alongside Young Leia, Twilight Sparkle came face to face with Ivan Ooze. Twilight Sparkle: Ivan Ooze, I've come to stop you! Ivan Ooze: Do you really think you're a match for me alone, Twilight Sparkle? You don't even have it in ya! Twilight Sparkle: Then let's find out for ourselves! Ivan Ooze: Alright, Let's do this! So, Twilight and Ivan begin their final dual. As for Cinch, She begins to use Ivan's spell book. Principal Cinch: Perfect, This will please Ivan Ooze and put an end to the Rangers once and for all. At last, Ivan Ooze has the chance to cast one last evil spell. Ivan Ooze: Now, That's all the energy I need! Principal Cinch: Yes, I did it. Ivan now has enough dark magic! With that done, Ivan used his spell to separate the Harmony Force Rangers. Ivan Ooze: So long, Harmony Force Rangers, Forever! (laughs evilly) However, Leia and the Justice Squad begin their search party for Twilight and her friends. Young Leia: Guys, We've got to find Twilight and the others. Darkwing Duck: And we will, Leia. Jankenman: Let's keep looking! Brick: I hope they're okay. Berry: Yeah, Me too. Young Leia: Anything yet? Bunny: Nope. Breezie: No luck. Blossom: We can't find them. Danny Phantom: They're here somewhere, I can feel it. Just as Danny sensed Vlad coming nearby, The Fearsome Crooks captured them one by one. Vlad Plasmius: We've got them right where we want them, Negaduck. Negaduck: Good work, Fearsome Crooks. With them out of the way, Ivan Ooze will rule this world and the next. And this time, There will be no more Power Rangers getting in their way. And so, The Fearsome Crooks laughed evilly leaving Ivan Ooze nearing his victory. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225